


grabbin' some C(ereal) at Wally World

by bitsby



Series: AU - Love at Local Establishments [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, walmart au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsby/pseuds/bitsby
Summary: Church finds love at the local Walmart.





	1. Chapter 1

Church and Tucker stroll through the entrance of the local Walmart.

They pass an older gentleman, ears assailed with complaints from the geriatric greeter about how corporate should reconsider their logo's color palette to get rid of the dirty blues.

As Tucker makes his way to the lady's sleepwear section, Church navigates to the breakfast aisle to locate his favorite cereal, Cappy Crunch.

"Son of a _ bitch_," Church curses upon noticing the only available boxes were lined up on the top shelf, just out of his reach. As he peruses his other options, he hears someone nervously say, "Um, yes, hello. Did you want this one?"

Church turned to face a taller man wearing a grey and blue employee's vest, holding a box of Cappy Crunch in his hands. Church couldn't help but notice how ripped this dude was, the sleeves on his white-collared shirt taut against his bulging biceps.

Church does a double-take as he reads the name _ Caboose _ on the employee's name tag. Strange name, but a pretty dang cute face; Church doesn't bother questioning either of those thoughts.

"Oh, uh-- yeah, actually. Thanks, man." Church nods in gratitude as Caboose hands him the box.

"Yes, um, no problem! Cappy Crunch is my favorite, too! Um... I'm Caboose!" he introduces himself with nervous excitement, holding out his hand.

"That's, uh-- that's great, buddy," Church responds lamely while shaking with his free hand, nearly wincing at Caboose's tight grip. "I'm Church."

"So... uh..." Caboose leans awkwardly against one of the shelves, accidentally knocking off some of the little paper price flags hanging on the shelving.

"... Come here often?" he finishes, flashing a huge, lopsided grin.

Church snorts with amusement. "Yeah, I do, Caboose. I get my groceries here."

Some thoughts run through Church's mind as he rolls his eyes. This guy is clumsy. And kind of an idiot. And kind of charming. And actually trying to hit on him. And for some reason, it was totally working for him.

A few minutes later, Caboose walks away visibly vibrating with joy, phone in his hands with a new contact in his list. Tucker enters the aisle with a handful of women's underwear, looking back and forth between Caboose's back and Church longingly staring after the larger man.

"Dude, did you just get picked up on by Caboose?"

"You know the guy?" Church asks with surprise.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me much," Tucker scoffs.

"Seems to like _me_ a lot," Church said smugly, holding up his phone to show _ Caboose <3 _ that was just entered for him by Caboose.

Tucker rolls his eyes, but smiles proudly at his best friend, punching him in the shoulder playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Church, Church!" Caboose slams the door shut behind him, running up to Church excitedly.

"What is it, Caboose?" Church says in annoyance, although unable to hide his smile.

"I bought our wedding bands," Caboose states proudly, showing the rings in his palm.

"That-- that looks expensive Caboose, how the hell did you afford this?"

"Well, you see, Church... it does not matter, because I think that you are priceless." Church blushes and hugs Caboose.

Over Church's shoulder, Caboose's eyes look directly at the camera.

"And it was 20% off-- off of what, I do not really know. But Walmart has a great selection on wedding rings and bands!"

The camera pans around to Church's face.

"What a... Great Value™," Church says sarcastically, sighing.

The words, _"Save money. Live better. Walmart."_ are loudly announced as the logo appears.

_ Fade to black. _


End file.
